Blowing in the Wind
by Palpable Esoteric
Summary: In a time where magic users are rare. Those that do have the power to use magic are quickly enrolled into a Magic Intelligence Unit to protect Fiore.
1. The Scarf

**Blowing in the Wind**

Chapter One – The Scarf

* * *

The softly surreal blue-green scenery of Fiore flickers by

Sighing, rolling valleys

Smiling tinkling lakes

I let it fly by with the tune I sing to

A lightning bolt of jagged dead oak strikes out of place

Vultures flocking to the scene

A flash of white flickers in the breeze, struggling against the clutches of the dead branches

And gone

"GAH! MY INNER PEACE IS RUINED NOW THANK YOU." I joyfully yell to myself in the car. I lower the radio and slowly start stepping on the brakes to ease the car into a slower pace, frantically looking for a place to turn around.

"Thereeee" I mumble. Turning left into a small dirt road and carefully backing back out onto the curvy street again.

I find the lonely dead oak easily amongst the rest of the beautiful green trees and slow my car even more to park it in the grass on the side of the road.

I jog around to the passenger seat of my sky blue sedan and pull the handle open to grab my book, lunch and blanket.

"Well, now is the day I shall purge you of your loneliness Sir. Dead Oak" I say to myself with an arm full of fluffy blanket. I bump the door shut with my hip and quickly stumble over to the dead oak. Doing my best to watch where I'm going and not trip with the blanket obstructing my view.

Finally reaching my destination I unceremoniously dump the contents in my arms on the grass near the tree.

And freeze

The vultures… yes… the vultures.

I had forgotten about them on my spur of the moment decision to save the fluttering scarf from the lonely oak.

They were the EXACT reason I have never ventured to take my lunch break here before. It was quite a beautiful area minus the hideous creatures.

There are wild flowers growing sporadically along the field in a multitude of colors and beautiful massive green trees looming overhead. The landscape was hilly with gorgeous green mountains in the distance. Such a perfect place to snuggle under and take my break... minus of course the lonely dead oak with about five deformed looking vultures gawking at me in question of why I interrupted their brooding... or whatever it is vultures do.

I narrow my eyes at them, willing my feet not to bolt back to the car. No. I WILL stand my ground and save that stupid scarf. I already made it all the way here. Honestly they were so far up in the tall dead oak anyway, there's nothing to be scared of… nothing at all.

I close my eyes shut tightly, heave in a breath and get to locating that scarf… AH, there she is. I notice the white scarf twisting and turning in the wind. And not even that far up on a branch! I skip over and make a swipe for it.

Oh no, god no

I can't reach.

I hop a bit, my fingers coming up short.

I quickly dart around for a running start and make another jump to grab it. Nope, not even a touch of the mocking fluttering fabric.

I glare at it as menacingly as I can before turning back to the base of the tree; and then glancing up at the vultures also glaring at me from high up on their perch on the tallest branches.

I flip them off.

Very lady like… I take it back in my head... "Sorry, I didn't mean that… kind of" I tell the vultures. Mom wouldn't approve of such a gesture.

Mission underway, I just couldn't give up. These vultures are going to have to let me share their tree. I judge how far up they are and deem I will never even get close to them. Heck I couldn't even really see their individual feathers as it is being so far down from them.

I walk to the base of the tree slowly sizing up the vultures and they size up me just the same. When I get there I plant my foot on a low branch and start making the short climb to destination white scarf.

I make it up to the branch the white scarf is ensnared in and slowly, carefully crawl and inch my way over to it. Upon closer inspection I can see a checkered pattern of gray lines covering the scarf. I fumble around the place where the scarf managed to get caught on and work it free with my fingers.

"YUS!" I cheer, finally working it free. I grab the scarf and swing around from my awkward crawl/wrapped around the branch position to sit like a normal human and swing the scarf triumphantly over my head. "AHAHAHAHA" I manically laugh into the air. "You didn't think I could do it! BUT I DID!" I yell and jab my finger to the vultures peering down at me.

"Ah…" My mood dies down as realization hits that I now have to get down from the branch. I quickly wrap the dirty scarf around my neck and kick off my sandals so they won't get in the way. I perch my feet precariously on the branch, hands steading my balance at both sides; and go for it.

"SAFE" I giggle, at my bad landing. My feet hit the ground well enough but then my body doubled over into a roll without consent from my brain.

I get up and brush myself off. Proceeding to trot over to where I dropped my stuff. I lay out my blanket and check the time on my phone to see how much time I have left before I need to go back to work.

I start on the sandwich I made for myself and stroke the tree with my fingertips. "Not so lonely anymore Sir. Dead Oak" I say with a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. "I'm glad I finally got the courage to come sit by you, It's all thanks this this little guy!" I say, snuggling into the white scarf. "You really should get some less scary friends" I say to the tree, glaring at the vultures who have seemed to have lost interest in me entirely.

"I apologize for calling you lonely before, I really hadn't thought about the vultures as being good company but they don't seem so bad" I say smiling up at the bark.

Thanks to my little adventure I only had about ten more minutes to read my novel before I started to pack up and head back to my car. I stuff my items in the back seat and get back in the driver's side to head out back to work.

* * *

"Lucy, that scarf is disgusting", my coworker states as I make my way into the office

"Scarf?" I question, dragging my hand over to my neck to feel the fluffy texture

"Ahahaha" I chuckle nervously. Slowly loosening the scarf and removing it. I stuff it in my bag, doing a poor job of concealing it as it spills out the top.

I saunter over to my cubical and get to work. I glare at the computer.

Living on my own was not how I was hoping it would turn out to be. It's been 2 months and I still couldn't even make a single decent friend. Pathetic. Well, At least I scored a job right? That's the hardest and most important part anyway. Even if it sucks.

I did my work monotonously waiting for the day to come to a close. As I hoped into my car to leave work, I realized it was a Friday. I hated Fridays. Mostly because I had no one to share the day with. Well today would be different! Today I was going to go out. Smiling to myself I revved up the car and slithered on home down the curvy streets outside of Magnolia. I raced up to my apartment once I parked my car and started the wash, flinging my new scarf in before shutting the top.

I then scuttled into my living room, hand roaming into my purse to pull out a ring of keys. Flipping through them until I found just the right one.

"Open, gate of the Lion: LEO!" I announce.

A melody of Ding Dong resonating throughout the room

"How may I help you my dear sweet Lucy" Loke smirked handsomely.

"Loke!" I smile up at him in greeting. "I'm really sorry to call you here! I know you're probably busy and…" I trail off.

"Shhh, Sweet love. Don't say a word. I'm always pleased to serve you" Loke replies smoothly

I beam up at him. "Well actually, uh, I wanted to go out to Magnolia, and uh, I kind of haven't made any friends yet soo…" I trail off again; ashamed.

Loke proceeds to rush up to me and take my hands in his own. He bends down on one knee and stares into my eyes.

"Lucy, you needn't ever worry about such things, I would gladly take you out on a date any day of the week my love" Loke replied

"You're the best Loke!" I squealed, tackling him to the ground.

"Just make sure you don't pull out your keys in public love" Loke smiled at me, ruffling my hair.

"Of course! Just wait for a sec as I get myself ready, remote is on the coffee table" I smile sweetly at him; still immensely grateful and pleased he had agreed to go out with me without judging my lack of friend making skills.

I untangle myself from my frantic jump onto him and make my way over to the wash to throw the newest member of my wardrobe into the dryer. I always love getting new clothes and since this piece has such a great story behind it I just can't resist wearing it the first chance I get.

I hmm to myself as I proceed to my bedroom searching through my wardrobe for the best possible outfit to match my new scarf.

I finally settle on a light pink top and a flowy white skirt. I then tied two small pink ribbons in each side of my hair and slipped on some modest white heels.

I clack into the laundry room to reach down and grab the single warm scarf and wrap it around my neck, snuggling delightfully into its warmth.

"Okay! I'm ready now Loke" I cheer

I hear the TV noise turn off with a click as Loke gets up from the couch and makes his way over to me.

"You look beautiful my princess" He tells me as he takes my hand and places a kiss there

"Just for you my treasure" I reply giggling happily

He smiles and takes my arm as we walk out the door together. I lock it once it's shut and we take off down the steps and into my car to head for Magnolia.

* * *

"Mmmhmmm" I sigh in a state of bliss as I chew and swallow my juicy steak.

Loke had chosen an expensive restaurant for us to dine. We sat by the open windows along the front of the restaurant allowing the lovely breeze to blow in, cooling the warm summer night to a perfect temperature.

"I know I'm gonna regret the bill later, but for now I'm glad you insisted we come here." I say around another bite of meat

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I took such a fine lady anywhere else?" Loke replied smoothly.

"Yeah, Mr. Gentleman, remind me who's paying for the bill again?" I glare as best I can with a plate full of delicious meat in front of me.

"Uh so, when did you get that scarf my dear? It looks lovely on you but doesn't seem like something you would usually wear" Loke said nervously, quickly averting the subject.

"I saved it" I smile triumphantly, letting him whisk the subject away so I can gloat about my new treasure.

"You saved… a scarf?" Loke questioned

"Yes! From a tall dead oak guarded by not one, not three, but FIVE vultures. I could have been killed" I replied in a matter of fact tone.

"You would do something like that" Loke chuckled. "You know vultures will stay away from you as long as your alive my dear. I don't think you were ever in danger"

"Ah, but here's where your wrong! I could have sprained my ankle when I jumped out of the tree" I countered

"I would have been there in a heartbeat if you were in any danger my darling. I have a built in Lucy in danger radar up in here" Loke replied tapping his head.

"You win for now" I admitted, chewing my steak with more force then necessary. "I wish I could go on more exciting adventures then that"

"Ah, be careful what you wish for. Great adventures come at a great cost." Loke said

"I'm positive it would be worth it!" I said with excitement lighting up my eyes. "I'm tired of being guarded, protected and pinned up like a flower for display. I'm ready to live and find out what this world has to offer"

"I will always be there to protect you my sweet" Loke smiles back. "Because I know you'll always manage to find yourself in trouble"

"That's all I ask" I say with a smile

Loke suddenly goes still

"What's wrong weirdo?" I say

"Lucy don't look but a man is doing a magic surveillance to your left right now" Loke speaks in a quick hush

"I'm going to the bathroom before it reaches us to close my gate, make sure your keys are in their case" He whispers as he swiftly gets up and hurries to the men's room.

I check my purse just to make sure my keys are safely away in their case. Rendering their magic power undetectable.

I sigh, of course my one night out would be ruined.

I glance to the left once I felt Loke's gate close safely to see a handsome dark haired man in a suit and unnecessary sunglasses at this time of the night. So obvious, I sigh.

Even though I hadn't spotted him myself. My guard had been down the moment I started enjoying my steak. Okay, maybe it's been down for longer than that. I just wasn't use to it. I've never had to watch out for my magic use before since my dad always had me locked up at home anyway, and this was the first time I've even opened up a key since I've been away from home. Stupid. I need to watch myself better. I can't believe I was so careless. Right now, I shall make a vow to myself to not open my gates unless I'm in danger. No matter how lonely I get on Fridays.

I watched the man causally finish strolling by the restaurant making sure to sweep the restaurant with his eyewear.

I finished up my meal and asked for a check and a box for Loke's unfinished meal. No longer in the mood to be out tonight.

After paying I grabbed my bag and roped the strap along my body so it fell snuggly and reassuringly against my hip with a soft tap.

I made my way over to the door and left the restaurant, my heels tapping against the stone of the sidewalk.

I could make out the stars perfectly tonight. It's crystal clear up there. I smile to myself as I stare out into the night sky, tracing the familiar constellations with my eyes over and over again.

Therefore not paying attention to my footing as my heel snags into a divot in the sidewalk.

Startled, I accept my fate quickly and mash my eyes closed as I expect to eat face in a few seconds.

But instead a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me close into a warm hard chest.

"Better watch out their Miss, star gazing on the move is dangerous" A deep throaty chuckle resonated behind me. I could feel the vibrations at my back.

"Oh yeah! Sorry; he he" I reply lamely, a huge blush spreading across my face

"Thank you so much for catching me, I really thought I was a goner" I said as his hands let go of me and the warmth of his chest faded.

I turned around and we both gasped simultaneously

He was another fairy. They were just crawling around town tonight weren't they? He was dressed in a suit exactly like the dark haired one I had seen earlier, except that this one had salmon colored hair instead.

"MY SCARF!" He roared, with the hugest grin imaginable spreading across his face.

"Where did you find it!?" he exclaimed excitedly, looking as if he was gonna rip the thing right off my neck.

"I uh, I saved it from a tree" I stuttered quickly, trying to recover from my initial shock and play it cool.

All of a sudden my feet were off the ground again and I was swirling in the air. He was spinning me around! I realized in pure shock. A fairy is spinning me around! Even more heat flushed to my face if that was even more possible, so much for playing it cool. "MY HERO AHAHAHA" He joyfully laughed like a madman finding his long lost kitten.

He finally set me down and when I regained my balance again I unwrapped the scarf from around my neck to return it to him.

He snatched it, never breaking his ridiculous smile as he cuddled his scarf. Jeez, and Loke called me weird.

"It smells nice, you washed it and everything! I have to repay you! Are you hungry? Can I take you out to eat right now?" he said seriously

"Oh, uh no! I mean, I've already eaten" I scrambled to say. Going out to eat with a fairy would be a very, very bad idea

"Tomorrow it is then!" He said unfazed

"But I-" I started before he suddenly cut me off with a finger to my lips. Alright, now my face must have been beat red as a tomato, all thoughts of him being a fairy completely fluttered out of my mind as he leaned close to my face to look deep into my eyes with a passion I've never seen before.

"You just found my most prized possession that I thought was just about gone forever. I will repay you." He said seriously, breath fanning across my face as he lowered his finger from my lips.

"I uh" I stammered, suddenly robbed of the ability to think.

"Great" He smiled straightening up as he leaned back away from me.

"I'm Natsu by the way" he said

"Lucy" I managed to sputter out

"Hey, how about we meet right here tomorrow at 6pm?" Natsu said already making plans all by himself

"I uh" I replied again, not cool and very lamely, but my brain was still spinning and not able to comprehend the turn of events.

"hehe, I'll take that as a yes" He smirked and chuckled. _Oh my god_. He was making me flustered on purpose!

"So where are you heading to Miss Lucy? It's not safe to be wandering around at night" Natsu said

"Um, my car is parked down this street" I finally managed to get a sentence in. Win. This must be why I have such a hard time making friends.

"Allow me to escort you then, my savior" Natsu said with a bow and took my arm in his. Wow, this guy was acting like we were good friends already.

I suppose I did need one… even if he was a fairy. The chances he would find out I was a magic user were slim anyway, as long as my keys were safe in their case.

"So what brings you out tonight" I say, bravely re initiating the conversation

"Oh, I uh, just got out of work." He said. Liar. I smiled smugly, he was so on the job when he saw me trip.

"You've got some killer reflexes there to be able to catch me. I didn't even notice you behind me." I said; trying to tease him for a change.

"Ah, well you were busy staring at the sky, so it's not all that surprising" he countered. "Do you know constellations or something? You were staring pretty intently"

Why does it sound like he was stalking me? If he wasn't so distracting I would have realized it before... Did his partner somehow get a read on Loke and notify him?

"Why does it sound like you were stalking me" I bluntly tell him my suspicions "And yes I do" I added

He smiles, "Ah, Well actually I noticed you walk by and I could have sworn that scarf was familiar. So I actually was gonna come up you to ask, and that's when you tripped" He grinned. Giving me a perfectly logical explanation to tame my paranoid mind.

"Well turns out today was your lucky day then" I say, stopping as we reach my car. "Thank you again for saving me from an embarrassing face plant"

"And thank you for saving my scarf" He grinned "Tomorrow you'll have to tell me how you saved it" he winked, unlinking his arm from around mine.

"I'll be looking forward to it" I reply beaming at him. Apparently not deeming him as a threat anymore.

"Great, See you then Lucy. It was nice meeting you!" Natsu smiled and waved from the curb as I went around to unlock my car and start the engine.

As I made my way down to the outskirts of Magnolia I noticed my heart was still fluttering. I had a date, I realized. Even if it wasn't supposed to be a romantic one. I Lucy Heartfilia was going out with another human being. Even if he was a fairy, the one type of human I probably shouldn't go out with. Ah well, I tell myself to get over it as a smile works its way to my face.

I turn on the car radio, roll down the windows and start happily singing along to a song.

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Review for more chapters please! Let me know how I'm doing :-D


	2. A Date

Blowing in the Wind

Chapter Two – A Date

* * *

A breeze whispers to the trees

Swaying sweet ribbons in the air

To tango with the leaves and bees

Rustling and bustling in the fair summer air

I inhale a deep breath from my safe position in the shade of my new friend Sir. Dead Oak. Suddenly preferring its quiet protection more than the sparkling lake bench I usually take my lunch break on. It was quieter here. Peaceful. Not a human around. Only the sounds of nature as well as the occasional car that would wiz by the curvy empty back roads.

It was hot today, sweat clung to my thighs where my legs were curled beneath.

I welcomed the breeze gratefully as it fluttered through my blonde hair, tangling it playfully.

I set my empty lunch container down beside me and flopped down on my spread out blanket.

Gazing up into the clear skies.

I had a date.

Today.

6 hours from now.

Heat rushed up into my face with just the thought. I've never really been on a date like this before, nothing ever so casual. Usually my dad arranged a formal meet up.

But this was so romantic, I sighed dreamily.

This wasn't even a real date, he was just taking me out as a thank you for rescuing his scarf.

A curl of a smile threatened against the corners of my lips. I decided I didn't care. It was a date to me whether he thought of it as one or not.

I further scrunched my eyelids closed as I willed myself to remember how Natsu looked like. He was definitely handsome. I was always a sucker for a man in a nice suit. His salmon pink hair was unmistakably and oddity, but somehow I thought it suited him.

Honestly, I don't even think his looks mattered at all. What got my heart racing and my blush creeping over my face was how he acted towards me. He acted comfortable. As if we were already friends. Smooth and confident. Those qualities about him just made me melt on the spot. A smirk worked its way to my lips as I realized I could pursue my own man now. Nothing would stop me.

Except that I had no flirting skills. I hadn't needed them before. All I am equipped with is my steadily fleeting manners.

No use worrying about it. I'll just have to focus on having a good, and more importantly a FREE time.

My phone alarm started buzzing, signaling my lunch break has come to an end.

I packed my stuff up swiftly and made my way back to work.

* * *

Picking out an outfit was not as easy as I thought.

I had gotten home fifteen minutes ago and flung myself in the shower. Carefully washing my hair in a cheery blossom sent and scrubbing myself down in sugar scrub to make myself as smooth and soft to the touch as possible.

Currently I stand half in my closet wrapped up in a towel with my wardrobe at me feet.

Simple, I should go simple, I thought. I slide out a light blue dress that crossed in the back. It was made out of a light layered material that was perfect for the summer night. I quickly but precisely did my makeup as cute as I could. Tied a white ribbon in my hair and grabbed my light brown shoulder bag and slung it over my body. I grabbed my same white heels and hastily slipped them on before skidding out the door and into my car.

There was no doubt that I lived in a beautiful place. My apartment was modest and small, only two rooms. One was the bedroom and the other a kitchen/living room. I didn't really need much other space anyway since I was only living by myself. The apartment complex wasn't the prettiest looking itself, but the scenery sure was. The outskirts of Magnolia were filled with looming trees, curvy roads and beautiful wildflowers strewn across the mountainous area.

Currently I was driving down from the mountains into the heart of Magnolia. It was a beautiful city. The land was flat, homes and businesses mushed together. But the best part was the city's water system. A man made river twisted throughout the city and spilled out into the sparkling ocean behind Magnolia. The waters were kept clean and pure. So you could see the water sparkling as you walked by.

I planned to move to an apartment overseeing the river once I saved up enough money. City living was expensive.

As I drove and the panic of getting ready in time for the night slowly ebbed away, my nerves started to kick in. Chewing a hole in the pit of my stomach.

I reached Magnolia in no time and easily found a parking spot. I closed my eyes and took the opportunity to do some deep breathing to calm down my nerves.

I hear a click and the sound of my car door opening.

My eyes shoot open, going wide as they land on Natsu standing behind my car door. He wore a pair of dress pants and a white open collared shirt today. Clearly off the job. Around his neck snuggly sat the scarf I had rescued.

"After you, my lady" He replies wiggling his eyebrows. That confidence, that clean dress. I melted. Even though I know I should probably be wary that he was watching me and took the liberty to come right over.

I unbuckled my seatbelt carefully, trying to will my nerves away.

"Watching me?" I questioned to take my mind off my nerves.

"You were taking too long" Natsu simply grinned

I gingerly stepped out of the car, and out of the way as Natsu closed the door so I could lock it.

We made our way to the sidewalk.

"Where too?" I questioned

"This way!" He grinned, steering me in the correct direction

"Do you like Sushi?" He asked, hopeful.

"I do!" I replied with a smile.

"Great" He said, stopping in front of the place and holding the door open for me.

"Thank you" I said. Admiring the blue lava lamp like bubbles, bubbling and floating up in-between the panes of glass as we entered the restaurant. It was decorated nicely in a modern Asian fashion.

"Reservation for two under Dragneel" Natsu said to the hostess.

"Right this way Sir" The hostess said, as she directed us to a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"So, do I finally get to hear the story of how you saved my scarf" Natsu said as he settled down into his seat.

"Ah, well I was on my way to my lunch break when I saw it snagged on a dead oak tree. I couldn't just leave it there." I replied simply. "How did you lose it?" I added.

"Aha, well I kind of get motion sickness" He said with a grin, extending an arm to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "I was sticking my head out the window to clear it on my way back to Magnolia. It must have flown off as I was hurling." He admitted.

"It must mean a lot to you" I smiled

"Yeah, it's the last thing my dad gave to me before he got sent away for work when I was a kid. Till this day I have no idea where he is…" Natsu trailed off, looking forlorn.

My heart instantly went out to him. No wonder he seemed so overjoyed when he saw it wrapped around my neck.

"I really can't thank you enough" He said seriously, staring into my eyes.

The waiter decided to appear then, handing us our menus and filling our water glasses. "Anything to drink?" He asked

"Lucy, would you like anything?" Natsu offered with a smile.

"I'm all set thank you" I replied. I didn't want him spending any more money than he already was on me.

"Me too" Natsu said, already hungrily looking through the dinner menu.

"I'll be right back to take your orders then" He smiled at us and then departed.

"You live here in Magnolia?" I asked curiously

"Yup" Natsu replied cheerfully. "I love it here, you as well?"

"I live just outside the city" I answered back. "I would love to move to an apartment here though. Across from a piece of the river system. I think it's just beautiful to look at."

After a few moments of glancing through the menu, I decided on what I wanted. I placed my menu down and stared at Natsu as he looked over his.

"Do you always wear your fathers scarf?" I asked

"Hmm, yup" He replied

"Don't you get hot?" I asked

"Not really. The heat doesn't really bother me" He replied

What a weirdo

The waiter came back to take our orders. I ordered miso soup and mango salmon sushi, keeping it light as to not burn out his wallet.

When it was Natsu's turn to order he must have ordered half the menu, the waiter and I gapping up at him.

"You sure you don't want anything else Luce?" Natsu asked as the waiter ferociously finished up writing down his long order. My heart fluttered in response to the nickname. "Meals on the company" He winked

"Ah, I'm alright, thanks" I replied, saving the waiter

"Ill uh, just go get this ready then" The waiter said as he dashed away.

"You're really gonna eat all that?" I questioned

"You bet I am! I'm starving" He replied

Well, at least I would get a show

"I got you something for finding my scarf" Natsu suddenly spoke up, rummaging in his pocket. "I feel kind of bad taking it back from you since I did lose it and you found it. I broke the finder's keeper's loser's weeper's rule." Natsu explained with a grin.

"Oh! You don't have to give me anything! You're already taking me out! That's already too much as it is." I replied, shocked. Admittedly I did get attached to the scarf.

"You can't fool me!" Natsu announced. "I saw your face when I told you the scarf was mine. I was just too excited about being reunited with my scarf to realize it at the time, but as soon as you left I felt terrible." Natsu explained.

"Besides, I thought it looked really cute on you" Natsu said with a grin lightening up his features. Heat instantly spread to my face and my heart beat kicked up a notch.

"Thanks" I smiled and muttered shyly

He slid a small box across the table and I gingerly picked it up and opened the lid.

Inside was a simple plain bracelet with a single charm. I examined the charm more closely and noticed that it was a lotus flower.

"Purity" I whispered, turning the flat charm in my fingers and feeling the grooves. It was the outline of the flower, therefore there were holes in the petals rather than them being filled in.

"It's beautiful" I say with a rising smile

"I'm glad you like it" Natsu answered with a smile of his own. "It's not much, I noticed it in a shop window on my way here and got it on a spur of the moment."

"It's perfect" I say

I unclasp the bracelet and immediately get to putting it around my wrist with a smile. I really did love it, now I had a new piece to remind me of my extended adventure.

"You know, my mother always told me that the lotus flower signifies purity, and the ability to rise and be beautiful even through tough or difficult times. Such as how the lotus flower does, emerging from the murky waters."

"Aha!" Natsu joyfully snapped his fingers. "That's perfect then! Because you definitely have that ability." He said in a matter of fact tone.

A blush spread like wildfire across my face. He really needed to stop doing this to me. I'm pretty sure he was going to cripple me soon. Even though I secretly loved how he could get my heart going like this. No one has ever made me feel weak at the knees and sent shooting bullets of rippling fire down my body before with just their words alone. It was exciting.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, but I've hardly lived such a difficult live." I said, trying to brush off such and honor as being compared to something as wonderful as the lotus flower.

"Nonsense!" Natsu grinned. "Everyone goes through their own battles, and no matter how small or big they are, they should be important and significant to yourself. I can tell by the way you hold yourself that you've been through your own fair share of battles. And your pure smiles tell me that you've emerged"

Damn, Curse my female hormones. A raging desire I've never felt before suddenly took over my body to cry and furiously make out with him at the same time. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me.

"You're too kind" I say, not knowing how to receive such a grand compliment and reign in my raging hormones simultaneously. My eyes wandering with a mind of their own to his lips. "No one's ever said something so sweet to me before" I admit

"I'm just saying the truth" He grinned.

"Your miso soup" The waiter says. Appearing suddenly and setting my soup in front of me.

"Thank you" I answer. Lifting up my spoon as the waiter moves around to repeat the same to Natsu.

"I'm kind of excited to watch you eat that massive amount of food you ordered" I honestly admit as I smirk at Natsu

"You won't be disappointed" He said, already somehow finished with his soup and lifting the bowl to his mouth to drain the remaining bits.

"Eating a lot of food is kind of my specialty" He grins

"Ah, well I eat really slowly, so that should be funny in comparison" I giggle

The waiter accompanied by two bus boys then came out with our meals. Struggling to fit it all on our table, but somehow managing to do the job.

"Enjoy" He says, before leaving

Sure enough Natsu gets started right away shoveling as much sushi down his throat as he can, with more speed than I thought humanly possible.

I pour myself some soy sauce and then pick up my chopsticks and break them, never breaking my gaze of watching Natsu's secret talent.

"You're going to get a stomach ache" I state

"Nonsense" He repeats, never breaking a stride in his mad dash of shoveling food down his throat.

I sigh and get to work on my plate, it looked delicious.

I picked up the first piece and dipped it in the sauce, shoving the thing in my mouth.

"Mmmhmmm", I moaned in delight, it was fantastic.

I looked up to Natsu who had taken a break from his crazy eating pace to stare at me.

"I don't know how you can appreciate the food when you eat it so quickly" I tell him.

"Ah, yeah, maybe I should attempt eating slower" he said, tugging at his scarf to loosen it around his neck.

"Its sooo good" I say, readying my next bite.

He blinked a few times and tried eating his sushi a bit slower this time

"I'm glad you like it. Looks like I picked out a good place" Natsu said

"Mmm" I suppress another moan as I take a mouthful of another delicious piece

"You know, sushi is one of my favorite meals" I tell him once I've finished chewing

"Me too" he grins, "what's your other one?"

"Steak" I answer

"Good choices" he nods approvingly

"You don't use the wasabi?" Natsu questions

"Too hot" I reply. Picking up my wasabi and placing it on one of Natsu's many plates

Natsu was one of those people who mixed the whole blob in is soy sauce, ew

He picks up my wasabi and places the whole thing in his mouth, then swallows

"Your turn" He says with a grin

"No way, you show off" I reply, sticking my tongue out at him. "I can't even handle a little of it. I don't even like the taste let alone the spiciness of it"

"Weak" Natsu states

He was calling me out, damn.

I then proceeded to slice a half of a wasabi ball off another of his plates with my chop sticks.

I take a deep breath and eat it

"Half weak" I say back. Mouth burning like fire as I pretend to tame my features. It's cool, I'm fine. I can totally handle a little wasabi.

"Ahaha, you're plenty brave to me" Natsu replied laughing. "Now take a drink of water before your eyes start watering"

Darn, he saw right through me. I grabbed my water and chugged it. Then I shoved some ginger in my mouth hoping to clean my palate. Natsu laughing the whole time.

"Wasabi totally takes away from the taste of the sushi" I tell him once I get most of the burning sensation off my tongue

"You mean enhances it" Natsu corrects

"Enhances the pain" I mumble around another bite.

As I near the last two pieces of my sushi I feel Natsu staring at me

I flick my head up

"Wha-" I was about to question when I realized he had cleared all of his plates. My eyes just about pop out of my head

"When did you finish!" I exclaim

"Not too long ago" Natsu answers with a grin. "Told ya eating was my specialty"

"I know I eat slowly, but that's just not possible!" I say, still in disbelief

"Say that to these empty plates" Natsu retorts as he pat's his stomach

"I wish I watched you more closely" I say, wishing I had paid more attention. I was too absorbed in my own sushi and the stupid wasabi challenge.

"There's always next time" Natsu says casually with a grin

Next time. My heart beat picks up. Was he planning on taking me out again?

"I would love to see that" I reply hopefully

"I'm undefeated at any food eating competition" He grins, gloating

"Show off" I repeat, finishing up my sushi

When the waiter comes over with the bill, Natsu doesn't even break a sweat. Glancing it over and sliding what I assume to be a company card in the check book. He must have done well on a mission for his unit to pick up his bill with his kind of monster appetite.

I wonder what kind of magic he uses. I stare at him intensely as if I would figure it out just by burning holes in his body with my vision.

Natsu grins mischievously, noticing my blatant staring.

Crap, why do I have to be such a werido.

"Thank you again for taking me out" I say rushed. Trying to avoid looking like a creep. "And for the bracelet" I say touching the charm and remembering his words

"It was the least I could do" Natsu answered

"If you ever want to wear my scarf again just let me know" Natsu says casually "Let me give you my number"

So bold. My heart starts to melt. "Sure" I say, trying not to sound shocked. I try not to be clumsy as I open my bag to retrieve my cell phone. Unlocking it and opening up my 'add a contact' menu.

I slide my phone across the table to him

He grins as he types his number in my phone and then slides it back to me.

I look at the contact. Natsu Dragneel with a flame and dragon emoji next to his name.

"You like dragons?" I ask

"You could say that" He grins.

The waiter comes back with Natsu's card, he signs quickly and we get up to leave.

Natsu holds the door open for me again on our way out.

Such a gentlemen, I muse. Also noticing that he's still taller than me even when I'm in heels. I smile, pleased.

We start down the sidewalk and I see Natsu's eyes flicker behind us.

Two men in suits seemed to have followed us out of the restaurant.

Judging by Natsu's hard eyes and clenched fists I assume that they were from a different unit then Natsu's. And if Magnolia was Natsu's unit's territory, then why was another unit here? And why did it appear like they were after him?

It felt like trouble. The tension was palpable in the air.

The roads looked empty. Natsu would use his magic in front of me if he had too. I grinned out of place in such a situation, excitement welling within me. I couldn't wait to see what kind of magic he used. If he was strong enough to score a free meal from his unit, I'm hoping he could hold his own against these too. I couldn't show anyone my magic abilities. My grin slowly fading. I've never battled before for real. I've only ever been in mock fights on the manor in secret from my father, training my keys.

Natsu grabbed my hand. Kick starting my heart into a marathon of its own. He tugged me behind him as he turned around to face our stalkers, not saying a word.

One of the men had crazy, wild dark black hair. Untamed and flowing behind him like a lion's mane. He was tall with metal piercings all over his face. His grin was predatory and it stretched up into a smile, revealing teeth that almost looked like fangs.

The second man had a huge trench coat around his suit, and if the first guy was tall, this man was absolutely massive. He wore a top hat and bandages around his eyes. Tanned face as hard as stone.

These guys meant business. I quickly assessed that there was a real chance I might actually need to fight to survive. And if that was the case, so be it, I would have to deal with the consequences later.

"Geehee, Just hand over the girl and no trouble will need to pass" The man with the piercings grinned, looking like he wanted to fight, contrary to his peace offering.

"ME?!" I screeched, shocked. Why would these men possibly want me?

"Just so happens that I like trouble" Natsu answered smoothly, slipping into a fighting stance

"I was hoping you would say that Salamander" Piercing man grinned getting ready for a fight himself

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Review for more chapters please! Let me know how I'm doing :-D


	3. Fire Dragon

Blowing in the Wind

Chapter Three – Fire Dragon

* * *

The skies grow weary under the burden of the falling sun

The moon shining bright, casting a faint glimmer onto Earthland

Stars twinkling into sight as the later hour makes its appearance

Lamplights flicker on, illuminating the streets below in a faint, soft glow

The air is tense and still as Natsu and metal face stare each other down, waiting to see who will make the first move.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu bellowed, bringing his fists in front of his lips, exaggeratingly puffing up his cheeks. A large medallion of fire appeared in front of him as he blows out a stream of raging spiraling fire directed at his opponents.

"Amazing!" I smile and cheer from behind Natsu. Mesmerized by the brightly colored flames dancing their way through the air in a chaotically controlled line. Fire Dragon, I mused to myself. Was that Natsu's magic?

"You ain't seen nothing yet Lucy" Natsu gloated happily.

Shutters and doors baring shut could be heard across the town. The protocol for when magic gets out of hand.

"Alright, enough flirting with your girlfriend salamander. I'm here strictly on business" Metal face said. He then turned to his massive companion and gave him a curt nod.

Metal face had turned his whole arm into a distorted metal to deflect Natsu's attack.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, keeping a tight surveillance of the men.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Metal face shouted, going through the same motions as Natsu had except a shattering tornado of sparking metal flew at high velocities toward Natsu.

Simultaneously, the massive man in the top hat vanished like a mirage.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu rushed again, flames matching metal in the center of the two mages.

Suddenly, the massive man appeared before me, looming into a solid form from a mirage like mist.

"What a sorrowful day indeed" The massive man states looking down on me

"Lucy Kick!" I screech, kicking the huge man right in the nuts

He starts crying.

Big fat water droplets pouring from his eyes.

"I meant a sorrowful day for you, not me!" He exclaims, knees buckling and hands covering his privates.

"Fire Dragons Wing attack!" Natsu roars, turning away from the metal guy to rush up to the massive man rocking back and forth on the ground. He sets his hands ablaze and punches the man, sending him tumbling across the street.

Natsu comes up to me fast and grabs ahold of my waist, picking me up with ease and tossing me over his shoulder.

"Hold on Lucy, I'm going to get you out of here" He says before taking off down the street

"Don't you dare run from me salamander" Metal face takes off, running in pursuit of us

"Natsu!" I say in warning, able to see him running after us clearly from over Natsu's shoulder

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" Metal face raises up an arm and it turns to steel, spears forming from the top and rapidly start to fire towards us

"NATSU!" I shriek louder

Natsu spins around, dodging the metal spears as they fly past him the best he could while carrying a screaming woman.

"Iron Dragons Sword" Metal face stops his barrage of spears long enough to transform his arm into a jagged steel blade. He revs it up like a chainsaw, Spikes along the blade spinning around at a terrifying speed.

"I'm done playing" he sates, stalking forward to us.

Natsu set me down and moved forward

"Fine by he" Natsu growls

"Zetsu" A series of seemingly invisible attacks appear out of nowhere exploding on Natsu from every angle

"Natsu!" I cry, watching Natsu get hit at every angle by some kind of invisible force

The massive man had materialized; arm extended forward and palm facing Natsu

"What the hell Aria, you get kicked down by a little girl and now you come steal my fight!" Metal man rages at his teammate. Chainsaw arm still spinning frantically.

Natsu recovers from the hit, beaten up a good deal.

"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike" Natsu moved with blinding speed to metal face. Grabbing the collar of his shirt and blasting him with a swirling ball of fire

Metal face is knocked down hard, skidding across the sidewalk, chainsaw arm still spinning wildly at his side.

Natsu wastes no time turning to the massive man, about to make a strike

"Zetsu" The massive man repeats. The same attack coming out from thin air, striking Natsu from every angle.

The metal man peels himself off the ground, stalking forward with a dark look ghosting across his face.

He charges at Natsu, chainsaw roaring

The massive man still barraging Natsu with his invisible attack, as the metal man gets ready to deliver a swing aimed at Natsu's head.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" I say, holding up my key

A melody of Ding Dong ringing through the night air

"Princess" Virgo said in greeting, accessing the serious situation swiftly "I brought you your whip, princess" Virgo tossed me my Fleuve d'étoiles handle.

"The big one Virgo" I told her

She wasted no time drilling into the ground and disappearing within its depts.

On the manor I trained every day with my spirts. Father would either be in his study or out on business trips so it was fairly easy to avoid his notice beyond our massive gardens to train quietly if he was home. I would mostly work on teamwork with my spirts. They grew to be an extension of myself when I called them out. Reading each situation with silent communication, we are able to function as one.

I rushed forward, feet slapping hard against the pavement. I flicked my wrist and a stream of compact water extended through my Fleuve d'étoiles handle forming the shape of a whip, it wrapped around metal faces other wrist. I jerked the whip back hard, slamming him down on the ground before his chainsaw chops Natsu's head off clean.

Natsu's eye went wide

A boom was heard, vibrating under are feet, the massive man collapsing into the ground from the hole Virgo had dug beneath him. Freeing Natsu from the fury of relentless invisible attacks.

I flick my whip again, the watery rope receding. I rush to Natsu's side, surveying the damage. It didn't look good. Cuts and bruises covered his entire body from head to toe.

I shouldn't have waited so long before I came into battle. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"You're a mage?" Natsu said, shocked

"I'm so sorry Natsu, I should have helped earlier" I cried

Natsu extended an arm to brush away my tears

"Are you kidding Luce? I'm just getting fired up" Natsu smirks, getting up from the ground. Completely disregarding his injuries.

"RAAAAA" Metal man screams, coming at us with his roaring chainsaw at full force

Natsu scoops me up in his arms evading the attack just in time.

The earth cracks under the force of the attack, a line straight through the sidewalk of kicked up rubble from the impact of his chainsaw.

"I never knew you could be so badass Luce" Natsu grins at me, setting me down on the ground. Conversing as if we weren't mid deep in a deathly battle.

"I always knew you would be" I retort, cheeks flaming.

"Aha! That's what I like to hear" Natsu cackled

"Iron Dragon Scales" Metal man announced. His body suddenly coated in grey scales.

"Princess, the man is recovering" Virgo reports, suddenly at my side.

A large hand gripped the side of the hole the massive man fell in. He pulls himself up out of the hole Virgo trapped him in. Once standing he moves a hand to work his blindfold free, letting it flutter to the ground.

"Iron Dragons Club" Metal man turned his arm into a thick metal pole, aiming it at us and elongating it forward with a roar.

"I'll leave him to you Natsu" I said, Natsu nodding in response

"Virgo" I then called

"On it Princess" Virgo answered. Burrowing a hole for us to descend into before the club came barreling at us. I had faith Natsu would be able to take care of that one, as long as the big guy wouldn't interfere. Which is where I would come in.

We emerged right behind our target

I cracked my whip, enraging it into life and quickly flicking my wrist to move the whip around my opponent's ankle, tripping him into another one of Virgo's holes she just finished making.

My opponent flicked his head my way before falling completely in, raising his arms just in time to make his attack before he collapsed in the hole.

I got hit, a few invisible forces battering at me before he was no longer able to keep up the spell.

I fell to the ground in pain, I had no idea how Natsu was able to withstand so many hits. How was I supposed to defeat something I couldn't see?

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist" Natsu screamed

I looked over to his battle to see Natsu rapidly punching the metal man with fists ablaze, fiery explosions occurring in his wake.

"You should pay attention to your opponent young girl" The massive man loomed over me, the mirage of his teleportation magic fading away and bringing him into a solid form behind me

"Zero" The man says, eyes shining brightly. His hands moved before him the right one on top, and the lower down, with their palms facing.

A very large, spiraling smoky whirlwind appears in the air, threatening to consume my very being into its depts. It felt as if the life was sucking out of me.

"That's enough!" A women's voice booms throughout the street. A sword slashes the makings of that terrifying attack, cutting the spell short.

I turned my head around to thank my savior.

A beautiful woman clad in gleaming armor stood before me, sword swung down in a full arc and a terrifying heartless gleam in her eyes. Red hair spilt past her shoulders and down her back.

The Fairy Titania. One of the most fearsome members of Fairy Tail; Magnolia's magic intelligence unit. She was well known as a fearsome warrior and protector of the city.

"I'll be back for you." The massive man promises me, locking my eyes before he disappears into the night air.

"Secure the Iron Dragon" Titania orders and I realize we are very not alone. The whole unit seemed to have flocked to the scene. Moving in harmony and practice to clean up the mess like worker ants.

Panic starts to set in.

This was it. This was the end of my life as I knew it, and it would never be the same ever again. My father would always tell me stories of how the magic intelligence units would come knocking at every door, double checking that no mages had been left undiscovered to recruit.

We were rare.

We were used.

Used to keep the peace at the sacrifice of our own lives.

A slave to the government.

My parents refused to let them take me away from them. Luckily enough, they had the means to do so. My father, rising into power and wealth was able to keep me under the radar by hiring personal doctors for my birth, forging papers, and paying people off for secrecy.

All their hard work, I just destroyed in this single instant.

"Gate of the Maiden: Close" I whisper. Feeling Virgo's gate shut as I commanded.

I slump down, legs folded beneath me. Looking at my open palms and willing myself not to cry.

"Lucy!" I hear my name and my head snaps up

Natsu

I look over to see Natsu racing towards me as fast as he can. He was struggling pretty hard in the beat up state he was currently in. Clothes torn and tattered. Covered in scraps and dirt and clutching his stomach where there was a stain of blood.

Natsu. If he was with me, I suddenly got the feeling that I would get through this. That I could get through anything as long as he was by my side. As if he was the one person I could really trust in this world besides my keys. Someone I could rely on.

Maybe being a mage wouldn't be such a bad thing. My mother was gone, I ran away from my father, I ruined the one thing that they were trying to protect me from. What else was their left to do?

I would own up to this.

"Lucy!" Natsu repeated, finally reaching me after his frantic stumbling.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Natsu asked, gently taking my face in his hands to assess the damage.

"Oh! I'm- I'm alright!" I squeaked at the sudden contact. Grateful that there was probably a whole lot of dirt on my face to cover my blush.

"You've got that look in your eyes again Lucy." Natsu smirks

"What look?" I questioned, surprised

"The look of the lotus flower" Natsu grinned

Alright, no amount of dirt could conceal my blush now.

"Natsu" Titania commanded, authority oozing out of every corner. "Give me a brief rundown of the situation"

"Ah yeah" Natsu's hands left my face then, as he turned to stand up and face Titania.

"So ya see, I was just out with Lucy here when these two clowns show up demanding that I let them take Lucy or else. So naturally I chose 'or else'" Natsu finished, doing a horrible job explaining the situation.

"Natsu, those two men belong to Phantom Lord. A dark mage group illegally formed to take jobs from the black market. We've been trying to hunt them down for a very long time"

"You don't say" Natsu replies, stroking and invisible beard.

"Yes Natsu. And now we have one of them: The Iron Dragon" Titania gestures behind her.

The Iron Dragon was knocked out cold on the ground, Fairy Tail quickly fluttering about him.

A man with green hair stood over the Iron Dragons Body writing ruins in the air around him with a sword.

I could see the purple ruins glow and form a box around the Iron Dragons body.

The biggest man I've ever laid eyes upon comes by to easily lift the translucent, shimmering purple crate holding the Iron Dragon. He had white spikey hair and an absolutely massive torso that I'm pretty sure defied all logic and science about the human anatomy.

Mages

I watched in fascination as the fairies began to clean up the road and all evidence of the battle that just took place.

"You sure you're alright Luce?" Natsu questioned

"Ah yeah, I've just never seen so many mages in one place before" I replied honestly "I'm a little scared"

"You don't have anything to be afraid of Lucy, as long as I'm here I won't let anything happen to you" Natsu easily replied

"Okay, promise you won't leave me then?" I ask, knowing I was being a baby, but not wanting to be alone around all these strange people

"I promise" Natsu said with a smile.

"Natsu!" A little girl shouted, running up to us. She had long blue hair pulled into pigtails and unlike all the other fairy's in suits, she wore a black blazer, black skirt and long black socks.

"Natsu, let me heal your wounds" The little girl said

"Thanks Wendy" Natsu replies, sitting down on the sidewalk and leaning back.

Wendy knelt down next to Natsu, hovering her hands over the wound on his side. A soft blue glow emitting from her hands, slowly closing up his wound.

"All finished Natsu" Wendy said once she was done, blue glow fading.

"Thanks a bunch Wendy" Natsu replied

"Oi! Flame brain" A man came sauntering over to us with his hands in his pockets.

As the man got closer I realized that he was the same guy I saw in the restaurant with Loke. The one sweeping the restaurant for magical activity.

"What do you want Ice breath" Natsu insulted

"How did you manage to make such a huge mess out of the city? You are aware we are supposed to protect it, not destroy it right?" The mage taunted

"Yeah? Well I don't see you taking down the Iron Dragon, Ice princess" Natsu retorted

"I could have done it without tearing out the roads" Gray countered

"Well maybe you should have gotten here sooner you slow ass" Natsu argued, taking a swing at his head

And then they started fighting right in the middle of the road.

"Ah, I should probably go get Erza" Wendy sighed, trotting off

I watched the two grown men in fascination as they called each other names like children while punching each other in the face.

"Stop it boys" Titania said with a deathly look on her face when Wendy brought her over. "I don't have the time to be babysitting you too, now get in the car!" Titania lectured and pointed to one of the sleek black Mercedes vans parked in the road.

Both of the boys immediately stopped fighting.

"Anything but that Erza" Natsu whined, turning green.

Titania then directed her attention towards me. "Lucy was it?" She asked me

"Ah yes" I answered

"Come with me" Titania ordered

Natsu then grabbed Titania's wrist and looked her in the eye. "Where ever she goes, I go" Natsu said defiantly, daring her to make him.

Titania sighed. "Doesn't make a difference to me, as long as you all get in a damn car" She mumbled, turning around; expecting us to follow

Natsu grabbed my hand and tugged me along to follow after her

We approached one of the cars in the lead of the assembly and Titania opened the back door and let herself him, leaving it open for us to follow.

I climbed in after Natsu. It was a nice, spacious van. The first sets of two individual seats back to back with the driver and passenger seats, the second set of two individual seats facing the first set and three more seats connected to each other in the rear.

I followed Natsu to the back seats, skin crawling as Titania stared me down.

Once seated in the back I noticed another huge man seated next to Titania, one leg crossed over the other. He had shocking pointy yellow hair and a lightning bolt scar across half of his face, even extending over his right eye. He wore a huge coat around his suit, fur lining the edges where the buttons would have been.

He was also eyeing me. Scary.

"Lucy, do you know why Phantom lord is after you?" Titania asked, getting right down to business.

"I've never even heard of them before" I answered "I have no idea what they would want from me"

"Hmmm" Titania mused

"We'll have to do a background check, what's your full name" The large man spoke in a hard voice.

Panic reached my eyes again. My full name; that would automatically give my father away

"She's a mage" Titania said curtly

"A mage without a unit, I assume..?" Titania trailed off guessing correctly

"I saw a fresh fear in your eyes, the moment your battle was over and Fairy Tail took the field" Titania reported, knowing she was correct in her assumptions.

"This is your first time you're seeing a unit operate" She answered for me

The large man's eyes flickered wide in surprise, and he didn't seem to be the type to easily be shocked

I turned to look up to Natsu, looking for some kind of reassurance.

He seemed surprised as well, as if he hadn't pieced that bit of information together before. Once he locked eyes with me he moved to grab my hand and give it a light squeeze. He then smirked at me. Promising me everything would be okay with just a smile.

The door then opened again. The green haired mage that had contained the Iron Dragon ducking in followed by a voluptuous brown haired mage with glasses and a tall slender mage with a knights mask over his eyes.

The green haired mage climbed into the seat next to me, sandwiching me between him and Natsu. The other two mages taking the middle seats facing Titania the big mage.

Titania tapped the glass behind her that separated the back seats from the driver and the vans engine started.

"Oh god" Natsu squeezed his eyes shut as the Van lurched forward, face turning green. His one hand tightening around my own and the other gripping his stomach as he bent over himself.

"Why is Natsu with us?" The slender man moaned

"He insisted" Titania answered

"No throwing up Natsu, or I'll turn you to stone" The woman threatened "You should have asked Wendy to cast Troia on you, like Laxus" She hissed

"Its effects have probably worn off on him, he uses it so much" Bickslow cackled

"Hello, my name is Freed, it's a pleasure to meet you" The green haired man by my side said, extending out his hand.

"I'm Lucy" I smiled, offering him my free hand to shake.

"I'm impressed you held up against Aria for so long. He is a truly terrifying S-class mage." Freed complimented me.

"Thanks" I said, blushing

Natsu moaned from his curled up position, muttering pathetic noises. I started tracing circles on the back of his sweaty hand in my own to sooth him.

"I saw you trap the Iron Dragon as well, that was amazing" I compliment back

"Why thank you" Freed accepts the compliment

"Evergreen" The woman states. Turned around in her seat and nodding in my direction.

"Bickslow" The man with the knight's mask says next, tongue tolling out of his mouth as he turns around to face me, saliva dripping down. There was a tattoo on his tongue, the tattoo of fairy tail clearly printed there, neatly in black.

"Close your mouth Bickslow, that's disgusting" Evergreen chides, eyes twitching as the drool rolls off his tongue and onto the vans floor.

"You already know my name I'm sure" Titania smirked. "I am Erza, Fairy Tails Titania" She boldly announces for herself, grin spreading across her face. My little interrogation completely forgotten as she chuckles at her own power.

"Laxus" The big man introduces himself, still glaring at me suspiciously.

Suddenly the van stopped and I could hear the driver's window roll down. I looked out the side window to see our driver extend his arm out and open up a glass case presented to him on a metal pole. We were in front of what looked like a one car parking garage on the edge of Magnolia. Nestled next to a home. The Ocean could be heard in the background, waves gently crashing against the rocky earth down below against the cliffs.

He lay his palm on some kind of sensory pad once the case was lifted, opening up the parking garage with a light strain. He rolled in.

The moonlit night sky went completely dark outside the vans windows as the garage closed behind us.

"Luccccyyyy" Natsu moaned in anticipation, and before I knew it we were falling straight down.

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Review for more chapters please! Let me know how I'm doing, I take all comments into account when I create my chapters. :-D


	4. Fairy Tail

**Blowing in the Wind**

Chapter Four – Fairy Tail

* * *

Falling might have been a bit of an exaggeration.

The platform gave way once the van was parked into place. We were semi-slowly lowered down into a spacey parking garage. Once the platform locked into place, our driver shifted out of park and went to find a free spot among the other sleek black vans.

Everyone filed out of the Van, Natsu dropping to the pavement last.

"Give me a minute" He groaned, resting his head against the pavement.

"Pathetic" Evergreen said as she glanced at Natsu. With a flick of her hair she strode away.

I squatted down next to Natsu's curled form on the ground, lowering my head to look him in the eyes to see if he was doing any better.

"Any better Natsu?" I asked

"He's fine" Erza answered for him, walking on over to us.

The other four were making their way out of the parking garage already.

"Natsu, show Lucy to the hot springs to clean up" Erza commanded "I'm going to report to the master, so hurry up yourself to get to him"

"Yes mam" Natsu replied, slowly getting up. Some color returning to his face.

I watched Erza stride away, confidence overflowing with each step.

"C'mon Luce, Let me show you to the hot springs" Natsu said, returning to normal. He extended a hand down to me to help me up from my crouched position.

I took his hand and he hoisted me up. Still holding my hand, he led me over to the door the others had went into.

We came out into an elevator room. The carpet was red and there was a back sofa on one side of the wall, on the other side 4 elevators stood.

Natsu pressed the down button in the middle of the elevators.

Painted neatly on the wall next to the elevator was the number 20.

"There are twenty floor in here!?" I shrieked

"Yup, and we are going to number one" Natsu grinned.

Ding! One of the elevators opened up and Natsu dragged me into it.

The elevator was clear glass on one of the four sides of the small box. The view outside of it was absolutely breathtaking.

They were on the side of the cliff! The ocean spread before us, its sparkling waters faintly twinkling in the night's sky, reflected by the shining moon.

"Natsu!" I exclaim "This is beautiful!" I let my hand slip out of his grasp and walk up to the glass, pressing my palms against it.

The elevator starts moving down, I assumed Natsu has pressed our floors destination into the elevator.

"You live here?" I exclaim in wonder

"Yup, it's pretty nice" Natsu said, coming to stand by me and looking out across the ocean as well.

I watched in awe as the ocean slowly rose to meet us, or rather we dropped down to meet the ocean.

Ding!

The elevator reached our floor and the doors opened up. We turned around and stepped out into a small room with a pink couch. There were two doors on opposite ends of the room.

"I'm gonna stop by my room to take a shower and change" Natsu explained "I'll be back for you as quick as I can so take your time, meet me right here on that couch when you're done." Natsu said, pointing to the pink sofa.

"The women's changing room is to the right" Natsu then said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the right door.

"I'll be back in no time so please try and stay out of trouble" Natsu said worriedly

I smiled up at him, touched. He barely knew anything about me other than my shady past and he was still trying to protect me. I'm surprised he even keyed in to how dangerous my situation could potentially be.

"I promise" I reassured him

"Good" Natsu nodded his head, satisfied.

He then leaned down over me to place a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'll be right back then" He smirked, straightening up and striding over to the elevator buttons to press the up arrow. The elevator dinged immediately and the doors whooshed open. Natsu swiftly stepped inside and saluted to me before the doors closed. Smirking the entire time.

I had frozen solid the moment his lips touched my forehead. I finally thawed out after what seemed like an eternity.

UWAAAA! I mentally screamed. Heat rushing to my face as fast and as bright as Natsu's fire dragon roar.

He just kissed me!

I think my heart was going to burst into a million different pieces.

Even if it wasn't on the lips, it was perfect.

I wasn't going anywhere, oh no no. I just decided that I would join fairy tail. Right now.

I halted my thought process, since when does Lucy Heartfilia do anything for a man?

I was getting ahead of myself. I think Natsu must have cast a spell to scramble my brain.

I walked over and sat on the couch to regain my thoughts and composure for a second.

That's right, who knew if they would even let me join? I evaded the law, I was a part of illegal matters. Anxiety started to set in again. Without Natsu here to calm me down I just might bolt…. To where? I don't know.

I pinched my cheeks. This is ridiculous. It's late and I'm just stressed out, over exhausted and worn down. A hot springs bath is exactly what I needed.

Hot springs. I can't believe they have a hot springs in here. What kind of a place was this?

I got up from the sofa and made my way over to the right door Natsu indicated was the women's changing room.

I turned the doorknob and walked in.

It was magnificent.

Clear glass lined the huge, spacey changing room. Beyond the glass I could somewhat make out the water, rocks and greenery of the hot springs behind a fog of steam the water created against the chilled midnight air.

I made my way over to the cubbies lining the wall I walked in on. There were neatly folded white fluffy towels of different sizes. A rack lined with white silk bathrobes adjacent to them.

I grabbed one large towel and went to one of the flat benches in the middle of the room to strip.

I sat down and first took off my heels, stowing them under the bench. I rubbed my tired feet. With all the adrenaline going on I had completely forgotten that they were killing me. I untied my ribbon and set it down, letting my blonde hair fall around me.

I then stood up to undress and put my folded clothes in a neat pile on the bench. My dress was completely ruined with dark stains and rips.

I frowned, I had really liked that dress.

Wrapping the soft towel around me, I made my way over to the door to go outside.

I was engulfed in the fog the second I stepped out. I welcomed it gratefully as I made my way over to the springs.

I wasted no time dropping my towel to the ground and wading into the water.

"Ah, who are you?" A sweet, light sounding voice asked

I flicked my head to the left and sure enough I wasn't alone.

A girl sat there, relaxing in the hot springs. Big brown eyes staring up at me in confusion. She had beautiful blue hair that wildly fell about her shoulders in jutting waves.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Lucy! I just got here! Natsu just dropped me off- uh, I just came from a fight- uh! Erza told me to get cleaned up so-" I clearly had no idea how to explain myself.

"Oh! It's okay, come sit next to me! I'm Levy" The girl said, indicating to the spot next to her.

I sighed in relief and made my way over to Levy, glad that she didn't seem wary of me anymore.

"Your all beat up!" Levy exclaimed, taking in my weary appearance

"It's been a long day" I replied, sitting down and sinking into the water with a sigh

"What happened?" Levy inquired curiously

I retold the battle with Phantom Lord to her, starting with the Iron Dragons taunt and ending with him encased by Freed's magic.

"Oh wow! I missed out on a lot!" Levy exclaimed "I had just gotten back from a solo mission myself, I must have just missed the call to head to the scene"

"It's really rare when magic users dare to attack our city" She explained. "I can't believe we caught the Iron Dragon" Levy gushed "I just have to meet him!"

I gave her a look that indicated that she was out of her mind

"You see, I'm writing a book on dragons!" Levy explained excitedly

"We know so little about them, and I've been trying to decipher between myth and truth in hundreds of books. But I have a particular question to ask him"

"Is Natsu a dragon slayer then" I inquired

"Yes! A fire dragon slayer. We also have Wendy; a sky dragon. And Laxus a second-generation lightening dragon slayer" Levy ticked off her fingers.

"Wendy and Natsu both were raised by dragons themselves and lost them on the same exact day" Levy informed me.

"So I'm just dying to see if the iron dragons story matches up, and to see if he has any new information to offer me" Levy gushed excitedly

"Well I can tell you from personal experience that he's a pretty terrifying guy. Be careful around him" I warned her

"I understand" She nodded seriously

"Hey, I bet we could go question him now" Levy mused, not understanding at all

"Right now!?" I repeated, shocked. Why did I have to go?

"Yes! The cells are right underneath here, so now would be the perfect opportunity" Levy winked at me. "It'll be real quick! I promise! Just one tinnnny question!" She pleaded

"You're out of your mind" I voiced. I guess they didn't teach fairy's to be weary of strangers. Being me or the Iron dragon.

"He'll be restrained! It's completely safe, I promise" Levy grinned at me

"Let's get you scrubbed down first before we go" Levy said wading over to grab a bar of soap and loofah I assume she had brought into the hot springs with her.

After I had washed out all of the dirt off my body, Levy quickly rushed me back into the changing room.

She quickly changed into a cute orange dress with a white bow in front.

"I think I'm gonna need a new set of clothes" I say to her, holding up my tattered dress.

"No problem Lu" she said, giving me a thumbs up.

Levy made her way over to her locker and pulled out a simple white dress

"I actually don't even wear this that much so I kind of just forgot about it in here", Levy Admitted. "Sorry if it's a little wrinkled"

"It's perfect" I say smiling, grateful for something clean to wear.

I quickly slip into the dress and Levy leads me out of the hot springs.

We return back into the room Natsu had left me in, he still hadn't returned yet.

Levy skipped up to the elevator and pressed the down button.

"Natsu is supposed to meet me here later… he might get worried if I'm not here when he gets back" I told Levy

"He'll Live" Levy stated with a smile

Ding!

The elevator doors whooshed open and Levy promptly wasted no time in shoving me in

"We'll be back before he gets here" She reassured

Once inside the elevator Levy pressed the unlabeled button under the number one floor button. A small shimmering outline of a square suddenly glistened to the right of the button and Levy pressed her thumb there.

Ding!

The elevator answered to her touch and made its way down past the ocean into darkness.

The doors then opened up into a dark hallway, sleek and silver with no windows.

"Alright, time to find one Dragon Slayer" Levy practically sang, trotting into the hallway; me fast at her heels.

"I know exactly where they would put him" Levy said, pride in her voice. "He's super dangerous so it would have to be there"

Levy lead me down the hall, turning this way and that. I was absolutely, completely lost. It was like a steel maze down here.

"HERE" Levy said excitedly, "I bet you!"

Levy stood in front of a door and just like all the others we had past, it had a red siren at the top left corner. She placed her hand on the scanner on the wall right next to the door and it opened with a click.

We entered into an anteroom with a long horizontal window right in front of us. There was a table with a computer and chair right in front of the window.

I stepped over to peer into the window and sure enough, there the Iron Dragon slept, still encased in Freed's glowing purple ruins. They had placed him on an uncomfortable looking steel table, in an otherwise bare room.

"Poor thing, still encased in Freed's ruins. Must be terribly uncomfortable" Levy cooed

I glared at her

"Ah yeah… he deserves it!" Levy backtracked "Trying to kidnap people is unforgivable! It's funny though, since they can't let him out since he'd eat the table. They'll probably relocate him after his interrogation. The rooms in this wing are all interrogation rooms." Levy explains. "So just wait for me in here. I'm just gonna ask him a few questions" Levy said, rummaging around the room to find a stray piece of paper and pen.

"No problem" I replied, plopping myself down in the chair. I had zero desire to try and talk to my attempted kidnapper.

"I don't suppose you could get him to tell you why he was after me?" I asked

"I'll try Lu!" Levy promised

Levy made her way to the door that lead to the room the Iron Dragon was in, there was no door knob, only a scanner that she placed her hand on.

I watched Levy enter the room through my window and close the door. She walked right up to the Iron Dragons little imprisonment, and stood by his head looking down at him.

I saw his eyes shoot open in a heartbeat, revealing his blood red orbs.

Levy didn't even blink.

"Hello there" She stated casually. I could hear her voice from the ante room I was in. I looked around to see a speaker set up in the corner of the room where the sound seemed to be coming from. A green light flashing in the corner.

The Iron Dragon glared at her in response.

"I'm Levy, what may I call you" She asked politely

"Gajeel" He replied simply

"Nice to meet you Gajeel, Sorry about the situation you're in, but we don't have a room right now where you're not able to eat the furniture. You'll have to make due like this for a little while until we can relocate you" Levy explained

Jeez, the women talked as if she had been there through the whole ordeal and was a part of placing him in this room herself.

Gajeel stayed silent

"Would you mind telling me what dragon raised you?" Levy inquired

Gajeel looked a bit shocked at the random question

"Why would you care about something like that little fairy?" Gajeel questioned back

"I'm writing a book about dragons" Levy blunted answered

"GUAHAHAHA!" The Iron Dragon burst out laughing

"This is real rich, I get beaten by the stupid Salamander, imprisoned and brought to Fairy Tail base, just to be questioned on Dragons?" Gajeel cackled

"Correct" Levy said in all seriousness, never breaking a sweat from his boisterous laughter.

"Metalicana is the dragon who raised me" Gajeel replied

"Did he happen to disappear on July 7, X777?" Levy asked

Gajeels eyebrows shot up "He did… how did you know that shrimp?" Gajeel inquired

"A few other dragon slayers dragon parents seemed to disappear on that date" Levy answered

"Salamander" Gajeel stated

"Metalicana" Levy also repeated, scribbling away. "How are his scales to the touch?" Levy inquired "impenetrable?" Levy answered for herself

"Nothing stronger" Gajeel confirmed.

Levy continued her interrogation with Gajeel. Asking random dragon facts and behaviors. Scribbling every detail down. The maniac Iron Dragon I had faced on the battle field ironically answered them all calmly as he stared up at the ceiling. Unable to move in his tight box.

"Would you mind telling me why you are after Lucy?" Levy finally then inquired

"No can do little miss. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. My mission was only to capture Lucy and bring her back to my master. The only information I had of her was her appearance. Been tracking her down for quite a while, damn bitch. Was pretty lucky to spot her today… should of just waited until she left the salamander to grab her but I didn't think he would be too much trouble, especially with Aria at my side. Also didn't know the damn girl was a mage." Gajeel sneered

"Thank you for your cooperation. Someone will arrive shortly to bring you into a more suitable location" Levy finished, rising from her chair.

"Fantastic" Gajeel retorted

Levy shuffled out of the room with Gajeels red eye swiveling around to watch her exit

"Alright, let's get you back to Natsu" Levy told me once she quietly shut the door behind her.

I got up from my chair and followed Levy out of the room. She closed the door with a clack and we began our walk back to the elevators.

Levy was strangely silent compared to her cheery chitter on the way down. Mulling over whatever information Gajeel had provided her. After turning this way and that we finally made it to the elevator where Levy pressed the button to call the elevator down.

After a few moments a Ding! was heard and the elevator doors promptly flew apart. Levy stepped inside and I followed suit. We rode up one floor, moonlight slowly streaming through the elevator as it rose. Doors opening to the other side, Levy stepped out into the room we once were in before.

"LUCY!" I heard Natsu exclaim as he saw me shuffle out of the elevator behind Levy.

He was nervously twitching on the pink sofa. I knew we would be gone too long.

"Levy! What the heck!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping up off the sofa. "Where in the world! Why are you with Lucy? Where did you take her?" Natsu barraged questions at her

"Eh, heh heh" Levy brilliantly replied. "Here you go then" Levy grabbed my wrist and flung me forward towards Natsu. Whispering in my ear "Tell him nothing" I stumbled forward into Natsu. He caught my arms and steadied me on my feet.

"I'll just be going then" Levy chimed. Pressing the elevator button and hastily getting in.

"Bye Lu! Nice to meet you!" She waved and disappeared behind closed doors.

Natsu and I stood in silence for a moment after the sudden retreat.

"Damn women" Natsu mumbled "Where the heck did she take you?" Natsu questioned, staring into my eyes. I've been waiting here for a half hour! I was starting to get worried you had fallen asleep in there"

"Eh…" I trail off, confused as to whether or not I should betray Levy's trust and tell Natsu.

"Uh, doesn't matter I suppose" Natsu exclaimed. "As long as you're safe. We really have to get going. Master is waiting for us"

"Your master?" I questioned, unsure and a little afraid.

"Yeah, don't worry!" Natsu reassured after noticing my frightened expression. "He's a really nice guy, I promise. He wouldn't do anything mean to you and I'll be right there next to you. So you have nothing to worry about." Natsu grinned

I smile up at Natsu. Reassured. I don't know how this person could make me feel so safe when I barely know him at all.

"Okay" I answer shyly, sliding my hands down his arms where they rested; and into the palms of his hands.

"Let's go then" Natsu smiled at me and released one of my hands, walking me towards the elevators. He pressed the up button and we waited in comfortable silence for the first elevator to arrive.

Ding!

An elevator announced and we filed inside.

Natsu pressed the twelfth floor button and the elevator rose to meet its destination. Butterflies gathering in the pit of my stomach the higher we climbed. My hand clenched Natsu's and started to sweat up. I had no idea what was going to await me up ahead.

The doors whooshed open into three sleek hallways, black carpets and off-white walls. Candle stick lights illuminated the hallways brightly.

"C'mon" Natsu stepped out of the elevator and tugged me after him. Reassuringly rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

I stepped out after him as he made his way out of the elevator and turned to go down the left hallway. We traveled only a little further before he stopped at the first door to the left.

"Here we are" Natsu said, giving my hand a squeeze. Then he opened the door.

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Review for more chapters please! Let me know how I'm doing, I take all comments into account when I create my chapters. :-D


End file.
